Digimon vs Street fighter
by Pure heart of light
Summary: A Digimon and Street fighter Crossover. Hikari and Daisuke was sucked into a dimensional hole where they landed in a world of Street fighter. Company them is Ryu and Chun-li with power beyond they can ever image. Both digidestineds are in for amazing adventure and action that will change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's been quite a while since I made a story or a poem, please forgive me for the long wait of new stories. I am very sorry. This is my first crossover of Digimon and Street fighter, that's right with Street fighter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Daisuke P.O.V**

It has been four years since the battle of Malomyotismon, the whole gang has grown up a lot since

then. Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Izzy, Mimi are in their freshmen year in college while Jyou is in his second year. Me, Hikari, Ken, Miyako, Takeru are Seniors in High

School and Iori is a sophomore. Everything does seen calm as usual but something very amazing, coming for me and Hikari. A new adventure but something that

we never thought to ever image.

* * *

On his way to the Odiaha park to reunite with the digidestineds, Daisuke Motomiya (Age: 17) just sense a weird energy wave passing through the wind in the sky.

"Whoa all of sudden I just felt energy level pass though the wind which made the wind suddenly changed direction" Davis throught as he continue walking towards the park and met up with the digidestineds. Everyone was happy to see him as he catch up with them, one of the digidestineds named Hikari Yagami (Age: 17) ran up to him and hugged him.

" Daisuke you made it " Hikari happily said as she hugging him

" Your late as always but at least your here" Miyako said brutly.

" Boy you sure can't stop giving me a hard time can't you?" Daisuke asked as Miyako turned away " Anyway besides that we're glad that you came, it's been awhile since we see all of us together huh?" Taichi said as everyone nodded in agreement.

" Well come on, let's go to the mall and then to the digiworld" Yamato said

" Yeah I miss hanging with Veemon" Daisuke said

" The same for me with Gatomon" Hikari repiled in agreement as everyone set off to the mall, then suddenly another wave of energy in the wind just pass through Daisuke and even Hikari.

"There it goes again and the wind change again as well" Daisuke said

" Daisuke, did you just feel that too?" Hikari asked

" Yeah it was the same way I felt before I catch up with you and the others" Daisuke replied

" You felt that enegry wave before too?" Hikari said whichsurprised Daisuke after realizing both him and Hikari has been sensing a movement wave though the wind in certain time and then the wind starts to change direction.

Both looked up at the sky for a few seconds until Miyako yelled out " Hey you guys come on, your gonna get left out" which cause Hikari and Daisuke to snap out their trace as the both left with the other digidestineds.

**While in the mall**

Everyone was having a good time in the mall, now they're in Applebees having dinner while they

talk about about their time in college and high school and the adventures during the digiworld on how

they really miss the digimon also how they change especially for some of the digidestineds. While that

time Daisuke and Hikari has sense another energy wave again but this time the wave was stronger.

Then the sky just went dark as lightining started to occur with energy waves flying throughout the city and around the digidestineds.

"What the hell is going on?" said Ken

" I have no idea!" said Takeru

As the digidestineds look at the sky as the event was occur they witnessed a dimenstional hole was forming. The look on the digidestineds was something a lot of people would look if you see something unbelievable. But then it a thought just hit in Hikari and Daisuke's mind.

" So that's why we been sensing theses weird energy waves many times" said Daisuke

Hikari nodded in agreement

"What do you guys mean?" Jyon asked

" Before I met up with you guys I just had some weird ability to sense energy waves passing through which cause the winds to changed. Daisuke replied

"I've been able to do the same as well" Hikari said while they look at the dimensional hole occuring then something came out of the dimensional hole and grab both Hikari and Daisuke while the other digidestineds try to save them as it was pulling them into the portal.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Daisuke and Hikari screamed

"DAISUKE!" Jun yelled

"HIKARI!" Taichi yelled as they were trying save Hikari and Daisuke

"Help us!" Hikari yelled as she and Daisuke tried to get free out of the Dimenstional hole's grasp but no success as the big hand took Hikari and Daisuke into the Dimensional hole and then the dimensional hole has closed.

Everyone yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**On the other side of the dimenstion lies into the world of Street fighter**

While in the midst of his training a warrior named Ryu was praticing on increasing his signature move

"Hadouken" in prep for the next time he and his friend Ken will have a match. Then another fighter

appeared on the top of the waterfall while looking at Ryu as he is training.

"Shinku HADOUKEN!" Ryu yelled as he launch a blue-ish aura wave at the air then hit multiple trees. After the move settle Ryu stops as he sees Chun-li on the top of the waterfall.

"Hey Ryu its been a while, still see you into your training" Chun-li said as she jump down into the grass field and walk towards Ryu.

" It has been a while has it Chun-li" Ryu said then he sense something in the air

"What's wrong?" Chun-li asked worriedly

" I've sense a strong energy wave in the air, it's like the 5th time I been sensing these wave movement throughtout today" Ryu said

" That's weird because I've been sensing the same thing as well" Chun-li replied

"What do you think it might be? She asked

" Don't Know" Ryu answered as the sky suddenly got dark as they witnessed a dimensional hole had

appeared.

" It must be that!" Chun-li said as she pointed at the sky then both her and Ryu saw something came out of the portal and landed in the forest while the dimensional hole closed.

" Wonder what was that came out of the weird dimenstional hole" Ryu said

" Let's go check it out" Chun-li said as Ryu nodded

Both ran into the forest and search for what was the mysterious thing that came out of the dimensional hole. Neither could find where it landed until...

"RYU OVER HERE!" Chun-li yelled

Hearing Chun-li's voice Ryu ran up to meet up with her. Once he catch up with Chun-li he sees her with

not a something but see Hikari and Daisuke on the ground.

" Their just children" Ryu said

" I know but they need help" Chun-li replied

"Come on let's take them to my home where we can nurse them to full health" Ryu said

Chun-li nodded as she takes Hikari while Ryu takes Daisuke then they left to go to Ryu's home in the mountains.

**Hikari and Daisuke has made it out of the dimensional hole in a bad condition and only Ryu and Chun-li can help them. How would they return home from this world. What new beginning is in form for these four warriors. Find out the chapter of Crossover Digimon and Street fighter.**

**Author: Well there you guys go, first chapter of my crossover. It was a pain to think of a good crossover, but like I said it's nothing wrong with trying. There's more chapters to come. Please review and please do not flame or critize about my story. If you like it add favorites. This is the Pure heart of light I will make more chapters soon. Until then farewell.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you guys go Chapter 2 of Digimon vs. Street fighter**

Hey Everyone **Pure heart of Light** here. Before Daisuke met up with the digidestineds he had sense energy waves passing through the wind, and a surprised from Hikari, she also has sense the waves. During while the digidestineds were having a great time in the mall, Daisuke and Hikari has sense a stronger energy wave passing through then the sky went dark as lightining was occuring, upon that time the energy waves that Daisuke and Hikari has been sensing has combine in forming a Dimensional hole, then something came out of the dimensional hole grab both of them as they went into the dimensional hole. On the other side of the Dimenstion, Ryu who was in midst of his training with Chun-li who just arrived, they sense the same waves as both warriors has witness the Dimensional Hole forming as both Daisuke and Hikari has came out of it and landed in the forest where Ryu and Chun-li have found them. With Both Hikari and Daisuke injured, Ryu and Chun-li the only ones to help them. Boy this is something that be amazing for these guys.

**While in Ryu's Home in the Mountains**

After nursing Hikari and Daisuke's injuries as they are still recovering from their unconsiousness, Ryu and Chun-li left the room and were outside of Ryu's room.

" Well I'm glad that we nurse their injuries, they should wake up soon" Chun-li said calmly

"Yeah, but I wonder where did they come from" Ryu said

" I know, it's weird how that Dimensional hole just appear and they just came out of it, maybe they came from a different Dimension" Chun-li said

" Well once they wake up we will talk to them about this"

"Good idea Ryu"

" In the mean time I gonna continue my training" Ryu said as he was walking into the forest on the other side of his home.

" Well I'll go with you maybe a little training won't bother me" Chun-li replied as she followed Ryu into the forest.

…...

**After a few hours has passed**

Hikari and Daisuke has finally woken up after a long recover from the crash.

" Oh man that's was one weird event that just happen to the both of us, are you ok Hikari-chan?" Daisuke asked worriedly

"Yeah a little sore thought after we somehow got out from that dimensional hole, but I'm truly happy that we're alive" Hikari replied as they look at each other they realize that they have bandages on their arm and the side of their stomach as they look around them they realize they're in someone's home.

" Where did these bandages come from?" Daisuke wondered

" And more importantly where the hell are we? Hikari wondered as well

While they were trying to figure out what's going on, they heard someone shout out from

outside as they ran to a window a spotted a powerful energy blast (Hadouken) just flew a few miles.

" Whoa what was that?" Daisuke asked

" I don't know but let's go check it out maybe we can find out about this" Hikari replied

Daisuke nodded as they ran out of Ryu's home and ran into the forest. As they follow every wave that is

flying by, they then saw a giant energy shield (Kikoshou) just appeared. As they follow closely to where the blast was occuring they made it to the lake where they encountered Ryu and Chun-li as they continue they're training. Both Hikari and Daisuke were speechless as they saw the fighters.

" Amazing" both replied

Both Ryu and Chun-li looked up at saw the young ones as they watch everything.

" Hey I'm glad to see you guys are fully recovered" Chun-li said calmly

" Yes indeed, why don't you guys come over here" Ryu replied

Both Hikari and Daisuke nodded and walked towards them.

" That was cool I'm Daisuke " Daisuke introduce himself as pull his hand out

" Ryu is the name" Ryu replied as they shake hands

" My name is Hikari" Hikari said as she bowed

" I'm Chun-li" Chun-li said she bowed too

It's nice to meet you guys, but before we get into anything else, I want to asked where the hell are we?"Daisuke asked

" We was gonna ask you the same thing but let's talk about it back at my home near the mountains" Ryu replied as he and Chun-li walked into the forest, as Hikari and Daisuke followed

**Inside Ryu's home once again**

Ryu, Chun-li, Hikari and Daisuke were in a middle of a conversation where Hikari and Daisuke explained to them about the world they came from and a place called the digi-world where creatures known as digimon are from. After that Ryu and Chun-li talk to about their world where many fighters particpate in battles determine who's the strongest and fight against many enemies.

" Amazing how a world is where creatures are born from data" Ryu said

" Including to that is how they can digivolve from any forms" Chun-li replied

" Oh Yeah but it's a amazing in a world where many fighters battle each other to determine who's the strongest and how you guys came do special moves" Daisuke said on the other side of the table.

" That is so true" Hikari nodded in agreement then all of sudden both Hikari and Daisuke started to glow as they felt their strength started growing.

" What's going on?" Chun-li asked as she is watching

" I don't know but I feel strength growing inside me" Hikari said

" I feel like I've lifted 1000 pounds or more" Daisuke replied

As the digidestineds stopped glowing they realize that they look different as both gotton more musclar and powerful.

" What happen to us? Why do I look like I've doing power training? Hikari brutly said

This is gonna be a interesting thing that's gonna effect the four of us. Chun-li said

**Wow after making friends with Ryu and Chun-li. Hikari and Daisuke have gained mysterieous power and strength, like chun-li said: this is gonna be intresting event, that's correct! Stay tune for chapter 3. **

**Before I go I want thank many people for reading my stories and hopefully continues on reading as I make more chapters and stories. I want to thank a honorable author D-nasty. I want to say sorry for delays, I was having trouble with the ideas to make it awesome but with the support of many writers and their stories I am fully confident to continue on. Thank you all to my follow writers and readers. This is Pure heart of Light saying farwelll!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone **Daisuke** here with the lastest event that happen. After me and Hikari made it out of the dimensional hole and landed in a forest in a different world badly injured, we soon wake up inside someone's home in the mountains, wondering where we were, we then soon encountered an a huge energy wave just passed by from the forest, we then left to find clue to what happen to the both of us. Once we made it to the lake where the waterfall is, we met up with two people named Ryu and Chun-li. After learning about their world where many fighters known as street fighters fight in tournaments and bad guys, me and Hikari started to glow and started gaining strength and power. This made things more amazing and weirder by the minute.

* * *

" Okay this very weird why did I just get stronger even though I haven't workout for months" Daisuke asked.

" This must be the effects of our world" Ryu answered as everyone became curious of what he meant

" Could it be the fact that they are from a different dimension, the mysterious dimenstional hole that they came out of effected their bodies to increase their strength and power to their abitiles to make them feel part of our world" Chun-li said

" Wow that could be true, I guess that fact that we're here, why not give us a special gift to make us feel like this world is like our world and the digital world. Hikari replied

" I have an idea, why don't we do a little sparring to see how you guys use your power wisely" Ryu suggested

"Good idea maybe I can try to do the Hadouken" Daisuke said

" Easy Daisuke the special moves that we do takes a lot of training and endrance, it can were you down very much" Chun-li replied

" We better not rush Daisuke if what she said is true let's practice until we gain more strength and endrance enough to get ready to learn how to do those moves especially the Kikoken for me" Hikari said

" Right let's wait for it until then" Daisuke replied

" So are we in for some practice training?" Ryu asked

Everyone nodded " Good but since it's late we'll do the practice training tommorrow in the morning so let's get some rest and get ready for tommorrow" Ryu said

* * *

As everyone agreed to the plan the four has went to bed for the night, Ryu gave Hikari and Daisuke the room where He and Chun-li used to nurse their injuries and Chun-li went into the guest room next to Ryu's room as everyone went to sleep however Daisuke was still up looking outside the window thinking.

" Wow this is something I never image to happen to me and Hikari, being in a world where many fighters and tournaments, then we gain a special gift of strength and made friends with two amazing people" Daisuke thought as he close his eyes while standing at the window but then he felt someone's hand on his shoulder as he slowly turn his head around and saw Hikari stand by his side as Daisuke smile.

" Hey there, couldn't sleep" Daisuke asked

" No I just worrying about you, are you okay?" Hikari asked worried

" I'm fine it's just that I realize that we're in for something amazing but I worried about our friends and

family in our world" Daisuke replied

Hikari understand what Daisuke meant, she was feeling the same way as well but she knows that things will be good for the both of them.

" Dai-chan I feel the same way but I know things will be okay, I am sure of it" Hikari said

" I know but what I'm worried about mostly is you because that fact that there's bad guys out there not like our world because I guarentee that they are strong and powerful as soon as we encounter them, and I for one thing sure refuse to let no one hurt you, because I care about you so much" Daisuke said as he lowered his head

As Hikari look at Daisuke as she hugged him tighty and said " Daisuke I always care about you too, I always know that anytime I'm in danger your always there for me, I always make sure that I never lose you either. I always remember the times you saved me like the time you saved me from Monocroumon, when kimeramon almost destoryed us. You were the Miracle in our world, that's why your the digidestined of Miracles, please don't worry because we will do this together and we'll make it though this with Ryu and Chun-li, it will be alright".

Daisuke smiled as he return the hug, he was happy the fact that Hikari never doubt he and care for him as much as he does,she always bring the light in his heart, that's why she is the digidestined of Light but there's more to how he feels about her but he doesn't want that to interfere anything that will affect them in this new adventure.

" Come on let's get to bed we have practice training tommorrow" Daisuke replied

Hikari nodded as the both of them went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**In the Morning**

As the sun shines both Hikari and Daisuke woke up as they are looking outside looking at the window knowing that they are looking forward to their practice training with Ryu and Chun-li. As they get ready Ryu and Chun-li came into the room as they are ready for some practice training as well.

" Morning guys did you have a good night sleep?" Chun-li asked

" Yeah" Both replied

" Well let's head to the lake where we met for some practice training, but before that me and Chun-li are giving you guys these training gear first" Ryu said as he gave Daisuke a karate gear like Ryu's but Daisuke's uniform was blue and his fighting gloves was gold and Chun-li gave Hikari an outfit (like from street fighter alpha) but the vest was pink and the tight dress was light red with strudded bracelts and red atltheic shoes.

" Wow it makes us look like twins thank you" Hikari said as Ryu and Chun-li laugh at that remake but agree as well on it.

" Alright guys lets head to the mountains for some training" Ryu said

" Yeah!" the rest yelled out as they walk to the mountains but then a dark portal has appeared as a man just came out of the portal as saw the warriors continue walking into the lake.

" Well, well, well it looks like Ryu and Chun-li has made some friends with children, this is going to be intresting, but soon I'll get my revenge on Ryu for defeating me two years ago" the mystery man said as he disappeared

* * *

**At the Lake**

Ryu, Chun-li, Hikari and Daisuke has made to the lake as the water roaring down the fall where everyone took a moment to relax and warm-up.

" Alright Me and Chun-li are gonna partner up while you two partner-up, understand" Ryu said

Both Hikari and Daisuke nodded as they get into their fighting stance as so did Ryu and Chun-li as the practice training has begun. The training starts with Daisuke runs towards Ryu with a jump kick then Ryu blocks it with both his arms as Daisuke lands the kick then Ryu did a circle throw which through Daisuke to the other side but Daisuke quickly drop and round without taking any damage of Ryu's move as they continue their training during that time Chun-li and Hikari are battling out with Hikari throwing a lot of punches at Chun-li as she block every punch then counter back at Hikari with a low sweep which made Hikari fall and landed on her butt but she quickly recover and fights back with car wheel kick but Chun-li quickly jumps over Hikari before she was hit. As two hours has passed by both Ryu and Chun-li were continue to train Hikari and Daisuke as they were panting and continuing to train. After another two hours has passed Ryu decide to call a break for now.

" Alright that's enough for now we deserve a good rest, but I must say Daisuke and Hikari you guys have a special gift inside you guys before you two gain the gift of strength, I knew you two had potiential and more of it is still there" Ryu said

" Ryu is right I've realize that the same thing, you two gain more abitlites in your arensal" Chun-li replied

" Well there's some things about us that we forgot to tell you" Hikari said

" Well we'll hear later but for know let's head back home for breakfast" Ryu said

" YAHOO!" Daisuke yelled happily

" Oh good I am so hungry" Hikari said as her stomach growled

As everyone laugh at Hikari's stomach was roar for food, the dark portal that appeared before has appear again. But this time the mysterious man is with a mysterious women who came out of the portal was well.

" So the there secrets about those children" the mysterious man said

" I don't know what secrets these brats have but I totally getting excited about this because not only I want to give Chun-li another round of beating but I want to see what that those kids have too" the mysterious women replied

" Just wait until they gain their full potential then we will be waiting, Just you wait Boy I will destory you and I will make sure I won't hold back" as the mystery man said as they disappeared again.

**Uh-oh something tells me that Ryu, Chun-li, Hikari and Daisuke are in for something, who**

**are those mysterious people, they are not good guys, I can sense that their pure evil spirits. But the answer to the question about who are the two mysterious people will be revealed in next chapter in Digimon vs. Street fighter.**

**Before I go, I want to thank my fellow viewers and authors for the love and support, I want to again thank the honorable D-nasty and thank the honorable Liquidphazon for their support, thank you so much. If you like this chapter please comment, add favorites, this is the Pure heart of light, until then farewell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fellow Readers and Writers Chapter 4 is here. Enjoy**

Hi everyone **Hikari** here giving the latest information from the previous Chapter. After that moment of confusion after me and Daisuke gain incredilbe power and endurance, Ryu believed that the fact that we're from a different world that we gain this abilties to make us feel part of their world. After realizing the great thing about this amazing situation Ryu and Chun-li made a plan on having a sparring match the next day. As we planned on what was going to happen on the next day, during the night as we are getting some rest,Daisuke was standing near the window looking at the moonlight under the stars thinking about the things that happen to the both of us as he close his eyes while standing at the window, I came up to him as we talk about this then Daisuke confess that he was worried about the others from our world but the most part he really worried about is me. I know how he truly feels and the best part is that me and Daisuke are together in this new adventure, we both truly care about each other. As the morning arrived we head to the waterfall where we started our sparrring match, as the training continue for four hours, somewhere in the forest a dark portal has appeared a man and women came out of the portal talking about their plan on making their move. Something big is gonna happen and I know with Daisuke, Ryu and Chun-li, we will ready to take anything that will be thrown at us.

* * *

**At Ryu's Home**

As Ryu and Chun-li was preparing breakfast, Hikari and Daisuke continue on their sparring match outside of Ryu's home. As the training is continuing Hikari was launching a barrage of punches at Daisuke as he counter back with a barrage of kicks. Then Hikari quickly jumps over Daisuke and did a circle throw that sent he flying. As Daisuke is about to hit the ground he quickly did a drop and roll before he taken any damage. As he got up he ran at high speed and preform a low sweep, as Hikari remember how Chun-li did that move on her, as she jump then did a jump kick and hits Daisuke's face causes him to crash into the tree.

As Daisuke got up he looks at Hikari as she was in her fighting stance and is still waiting to continue the training, as he is prepare to continue the sparring he thought to himself

_Damn Hikari is really into her training, she's really something special well I'm just getting warm up_

As the training was continuing, Ryu and Chun-li came out the house about to call the digidestineds for breakfast but stop for minute as they were amazed how Hikari and Daisuke were still sparring.

" Wow those guys are really into their training aren't they" Chun-li said

" Yes indeed, those two seen to really like the training and maybe some day if they fully master their Powers then maybe I will teach Daisuke the secrets of the Hadouken" Ryu said

" Oh Yeah same for Hikari when I teach her the Kikoken" Chun-li nodded

" But still there's more potiental hidden inside them, but before they received those powers I've already felt great power coming from those two" Ryu said

" Hikari did said that's there's some things that she and Daisuke haven't tolds us about them, but they said during when having breakfast they'll tell us everything" Chun-li replied as they saw Daisuke landed a Rolling Kick at Hikari as she blocks every kick that hits her. As they look at each other with a busted lip and brushies on their arms and chest both Hikari and Daisuke smiled and continued to spar.

" Those two seem to really look be really in sync with one another, well after all they both came from the same world and they are friends" Ryu said

" Hey guys" Chun-li called at Hikari and Daisuke as they stop practicing at turn their attention to her and Ryu. " Come on it's time eat" Chun-li said as she and Ryu went back inside the house.

" Oh thank god it's time to eat I'm hungry" Daisuke gushed as both him and Hikari went inside the house.

**Inside Ryu house**

As Hikari and Daisuke are waiting for the food, they were in the bathroom cleaning off the cuts and nursing the brusies they have after having an intense sparring match.

" Boy, that was a good spar, I'm can't wait to eat" Daisuke said as he hears his stomach roars.

" Oh Please, I'm more hungry then you are" Hikari replied as her stomach roars greater

" God...Damn" Daisuke giggled at Hikari roaring stomach. " Well come on we don't want to miss breakfast" He said as both went to into living room as Ryu and Chun-li was setting the table with a large of noddles with onions, peppers, and chicken with a splash of garlic sauce and a big bowl of rice and platter of fish with shrimp. To Hikari and Daisuke surprised look was an understatement (Hey I would go crazy for a breakfast like that it's criminal).

" Holy Crap this look more like lunch then breakfast, remind me to ask you the ingredients for this amazing feast" Daisuke said

" Sure, well come on let's eat" Ryu replied as everyone sat on the table and ate. After they finish Chun-li put the dirty dishes away as Hikari, Daisuke and Ryu were still at the table.

As Chun-li return to the table Ryu started to say " You two were seem to gotton stronger so quickly even if it's been only a few hours"

" Yeah I got to admit it too, and the way you guys were in to the training like you just started to become addicted to it" Chun-li added

" Well for that fact that we know that in the future we are gonna encounter many fighters and enemies I don't want to waste such of great gift of Power" Daisuke said

" I feel the same way Daisuke feels too and also that we protect one another" Hikari said

" That's what I like to hear that you two look after each other" Chun-li said smiled warmly

" There's nothing I would not do for Hikari, when something happens to her I refuse to stop at anything until she safe" Daisuke said as a memory of one time in the past came to his mind.

* * *

**Flashback**

As Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, Iori arrived at where they encounter Mummymon and Arukenimon with Hikari and Takeru badly injured.

_Oh my god Hikari, they'll pay for this _Daisuke thought

" Well now the other brats has arrived for the big surprise" Arukenimon said

"What's that?" Daisuke shouted

As Arukenimon used her powers to control the control spires it all formed together to create Blackwargreymon(**On of my top 5 with Magnamon and Angewomon hehehe).**

" Allow me to introduce to you all to Blackwargreymon" Arukenimon shouted with a dark laughter

"Blackwargreymon!" All the Digidestined shouted

" I sense a lot of evil from him" Hikari mused with pain

" We'll stop him, go Paildramon" Ken said as Paildramon charges at Blackwargreymon

"**Desperdo Blaster" **as Paildramon fire energy bullets from his cannons at Blackwargreymon which cause a small expolsion.

" How do you like that" Paildramon said

As the smoke cleared up Blackwargreymon was still standing without a single scratch on him

"Uh-oh" Paildramon shocked

" It's didn't do a thing"

" He's too powerful"

Then Blackwargreymon performs the " Black Tornado" at hits Paildramon causing him to crash to the ground in pain.

" NOOO" Daisuke screamed

As Arukenimon and Mummymon enjoyed seeing Blackwargreymon attacks then at the second Blackwargreymon started to glow as Hikari paniced at knowing what is about to happen.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERRRRRRRE! she screamed

Then a big expolsion has whipped everything as the smoke cleared every one was in critical condition with the enemies was safe from the blast. As everyone was knockout only Daisuke was still able to hold up before fainting as he look at everyone, he was horrified to see the perdicament there in, with a little energy to hold he then saw Hikari completely bruised up.

"Hi...Hi..Hikari..." Daisuke mused as he passed out

* * *

**Flashback ends**

Daisuke rememebers the time that happened, it completely angered him for letting Hikari go into the fight with Arukenimon and Mummymon before he and veemon arrived to save her and gatomon with them badly injured. As he lowered his head, the others looked at him worried.

" Daisuke, what's wrong?" Hikari asked as she hold his hand

" It's nothing" Daisuke answered as he got up and went outside as everyone saw him heading to the lake

_Daisuke what's making you upset _Hikari thought

**At the Lake**

As Daisuke arrived at the lake as he walk to the waterfall as he looking the water coming down as he sees his reflection. " Those memories when we face those enemies really gets the best of me, I blame myself for everytime my friends and espically Hikari for getting hurt" Daisuke said in a low tone. As he stares at the waterfall he also sees Ryu standing behind him.

"Hey bud, I can tell something is bothering you"

" Yeah"

Daisuke told Ryu about the times when Him and Hikari faced many enemies in their world and Digiworld, there were many times when they become outmatch by certain enemies they ended getting hurt. What angers and hurts Daisuke the most is seeing Hikari in that situation of getting hurt. He puts every blame onto himself. As he finishes the story, Ryu then stands up.

" Daisuke, I can tell you really care about her and willin to protect her even if you sacifice yourself for her, but you can't let those memories take over you, if you do you'll let it destory you, then there's no one who will protect Hikari" Ryu said

Daisuke realized that Ryu was right, he finally gotton himself back to normal.

" Thanks Ryu, your right for now on I will try to not let those memories get into my mind"

" It's always an honor, besides I feel the same way too"

" Really?" Daisuke wondered

" Just like you care about Hikari, I care about Chun-li too" Ryu said made Daisuke completely shocked

"Wow we are like twins" Both laughed

"HEY!"

Ryu and Daisuke turn to see Hikari and Chun-li running to the guys, as Ryu started to walk to Chun-li

"Is everything ok?" Chun-li asked

" Of Course we was just talking and things turn out great" Ryu said

As Hikari went towards Daisuke who was looking the lake.

"Daisuke..."

Daisuke turns around and looks at Hikari, then smiles at her " Hey angel, sorry for worrying you again I was having bad memory about the past,but now I feel better". Hikari smiled hearing him called her an angel but still was concern about him as she went close to him then place her left hand on to Daisuke's left cheek as both stare at each other eyes then suddenly..

"WATCH OUT!" Ryu screamed

Both Hikari and Daisuke swift turn their heads as they see a purple aura blast heading towards them as they perform a backflip somersault to dodge the ambush attack as the gang witnesses a dark portal appears in front of them.

As they continue looking they heared a voice coming from the portal

" My my my your more quick then I expected, lucky that Ryu was the first to see it coming" a male voice muttered

As Chun-li started to become enraged making Hikari and Daisuke start to worry about her.

" Chun-li what's wrong?" Hikari asked

" I know that voice" Chun-li roared as she felt her blood starting to rise

" Me too but it can't be" Ryu said

" Ha Ha Ha, I guess that miss officer is having major meltdown" a femaine voice chuckled

Chun-li's eyes widened as two people has appeared out of the portal

" It's been a while has it Ryu and Chun-li" said Bison

" " Ryu roared

" It's been months since I gave you a beating Chun-li" Juri said

" This time Juri, I'm gonna rip you to sheds" Chun-li roared

As M. Bison and Juri jump down to the lake and appear in front of the gang, they took a look at Hikari and Daisuke.

" Heh I see you two made friends with children" said making Hikari and Daisuke become angry getting prepare for anything

" Wow this kids seem to not like us already" Juri chuckled

" Leave them alone Juri" Chun-li said

" Oh don't worry sweetheart I came to have fun...Beating the shit out of you like last time" Juri smiled

" I'm ready and waiting" Chun-li replied as she gets into her fighting stance

" Wait" Hikari shouted getting everyone's attention

" You fight Chun-li you fight me as well" Hikari then gets into her fighting stance

" Well two against one seems not fair" Juri muttered as she close her eyes then made an evil smile " But it doesn't matter I'll just eat the both of you bones and all".

As Bison appoarches Ryu.

"He he he I waiting until the right time to finally meet face to face" as Bison takes off he's cape

" Now for revenge"

" I ready for anything"

" Not without me bro" Ryu turns to his right seeing Daisuke fixing his gloves

" I'm not gonna sit and watch you fight this creep, we fight him together" Daisuke said

Ryu smiled and nodded as both him and Daisuke did a fist five then got into their fighting stance.

" You both seem bound to determine to feel the destruction in my hands then so be it, I'll fight you in your own level Come on" Bison shouted with dark aura coming from his hands

" Eeeeeeahhhhhh" Ryu and Daisuke shouted as they charges towards Bison

" Come at me girls" Juri shouted

" Eeeaahhhh" Chun-li shouted as she charges towards her

" Bring it on " Hikari shouted as she charges Juri as well

As the battle begins...

* * *

**Ooohh Crap a battle against Bison and Juri, this something you guys will not miss on the next chapter of Digimon vs. Street fighter.**

**Before I go, I want to apologize for the lateness of making chapters. I was having trouble making the ideas then something came up and it perfect like charm. I am completely sorry for the lateness. Coming soon is chapter 5, this is Pure of Light until then Farewell.**


End file.
